skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripto (Imaginators)
Ripto is a guest Sensei of the Dark element in Skylanders: Imaginators. He is a trainer of the Sorcerer Battle Class. Background Personality Ripto is a despicable madman who enjoys power simply for the sake of it. He delights in causing all sorts of trouble and havoc with his magic, and is known for his general disgust for Dragons. In truth, Ripto despised his small stature, and he took it out on the world to prove that his wrath was much bigger and scarier than his modest size suggested. Frustrated, short tempered and spiteful, Ripto pulled off deception and trouble that would suit a large, intimidating creature. One thing is for certain: he's an ill-tempered villain who despises being called short (this is displayed when Spyro called him "shorty"). Like the Forgotten Worlds' evil queen known as the Sorceress, Ripto is a dictator who typically sends out his minions, Crush and Gulp, to do his dirty work (though they are both unintelligent). Biography TBC Story TBC Relationships Bowser Bowser and Ripto are both minion-bossing lords. The two get along most of the time, but they sometimes argue mostly if their plans are ruined. While this does sometimes happen, the two are great at working together, enough for Bowser and his minions to capture Princess Peach and Ripto conquering Skylands, only for Mario and Spyro defeating them. Spyro Ripto and Spyro are bitter enemies to the point where Ripto has mental fantasies about destroying the purple dragon one day. He mentions his hate of Spyro to Kaos, the Skylanders, and even the player. Spyro said that Ripto does not like the him because they were mortal enemies back in the day, when they were in their own dimension outside of Skylands. In the same comic, Spyro is constantly teasing and poking fun at Ripto, even in the middle of an intense battle they have while on the battlefield. This drives Ripto crazy. When it comes to Spyro, Ripto simply writes in his diary that the Skylander has caused him one too many problems in the past, and that he can't wait until he conquers Skylands with Kaos and crushes the dragon under his boot like the insignificant, little pest he sees him as. Dr. Neo Cortex Ripto and Cortex seem to have a positive relationship, and share mutual respect for one another. They don't talk often, as Cortex is almost always at his castle, but from what is seen of their communications, there seems to be no issue between them. Ripto goes on to write in his diary that if the whole scheme with Kaos doesn't work out, then he will try and work with Cortex to take over Skylands. They met each other since they fought against both their nemesis Spyro and Crash together back in the day. Kaos Ripto has a mostly decent relationship with Kaos. The two get along most of the time, but they sometimes bicker about things, such as Ripto's laziness. While this does sometimes happen, the two are great at working together, enough for Kaos to call Ripto his "right hand man." They seem to think very alike when discussing battle strategies, and come up with very similar, if not the same, ideas. Kaos can turn to Ripto often, and can rely on the short dinosaur to do things like leading his troops into battle or carrying out secret and evil missions. Overall, the two tyrants work well as a team, and Ripto has proven himself time and time again that he is Kaos' greatest and most dangerous ally to date. Gameplay TBC Stats Abilities Quotes *"Oh You Choosing Me Portal Master! The Orb Give Your Imginators Powerful Then Ever! Cause I am a Sensei!" - Sensei Training Bonus *"Look at this! A Secret Technique for Sorcerers? I like Techniques for this!" - Secret Technique Bonus *"Take this Orb!" - entering a combat area *"Fire!" *"Crush! Gulp! Do your Sky-Chi stuff!" - Sky-Chi *"Everyone prevail to my power!" - End of Sky-Chi *"Sometime bad guys either take this or hide it somewhere." - when collection treasure *"This time, Spyro. I'm going to crush you once and for all!" - when encountering Spyro *"Kaos! What plan we have to conquer Skylands this time?" - when encountering Kaos *"Dr. Cortex! It's too long since we met and let's try to destroy that dragon and that bandicoot again!" - when encountering Dr. Neo Cortex *"Wait! Are you King Boo from the mansion? Oh, well you are! Let's capture that green scaredy-cat plumber!" - when encountering King Boo *"Well well! We meet again, Crash. This time I'm gonna crush you just like Spyro!" - when encountering Crash Bandicoot *"Bowser Sir! Let's defeat that red plumber and that dragon! " - when encountering Hammer Slam Bowser *"Really!? Try to beat me!" - Gong Battle Begins *"Okay! Try to dodge my skills!" - Sorcerer Sensei Shrine Sensei Gifts *'Ripto Cape' - Backpack - Ultimate - +20 Defense, +45 Speed Awarded by Ripto. *'Ripto's Staff' - Sorcerer Weapon - Ultimate - +55 Attack, +30 Luck Unlocked by opening the Sorcerer Shrine in Scholarville with Ripto. Trivia *Ripto is packed alongside Spyro (who is re-released with Sky-Chi as a Sensei) on the Dazzling Dragon Realms Adventure Pack, which is based on the classic Spyro games. Category:Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Dark Senseis Category:Sorcerer Senseis Category:Guest Characters Category:Dark Category:Villains Category:Senseis